


The Plus One

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, business dealings, post reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set on 23rd Feb 2018 - the day after the reunionRobert is invited to a business event at Home Farm. Reluctant to leave Aaron, he invites him as his plus one. Meanwhile Aaron decides to break the news to Chas about them being back together.





	The Plus One

“How do you fancy making this arrangement more permanent?”  Joe asked as he chatted to Robert over a beer at Home Farm.   “I think you’re someone I could do business with.”

Robert took a sip of beer, trying not to look desperate to leave.    He’d been back with Aaron less than twenty hours and he knew where he’d rather be.

He was impressed with Joseph Tate, well as a businessman, he still reserved judgment on him as a person, his opinion somewhat coloured by the trouble with the Dingles. 

“Ok, let’s discuss it.” 

“Great.  I think I could definitely put some business Home James’ way and you could help me out with some of the more difficult Home Farm customers.   It could prove quite lucrative.   It’s nice to find someone in a village like this who actually knows the value of a good business.   How is Rebecca by the way?”

“She’s in a specialist neuro unit a few weeks in Leeds.    She’s in good hands and she needs to be fighting fit to get back to being Seb’s mum.”

“Well, it’s good she’s got you looking out for her.    Are you two together?”

“No, it was only a fling.”  Robert replied, clearly not happy about the subject matter.   “I just hope can work together to raise Seb.  He’s the number one priority here.”

“Yes, I can see that.   Look, I’m having party tonight, there’ll be quite a few contacts to mingle with.  You might find it useful.”

Robert paused for a second.  “I’m not sure I can make it.  I’ve got something on.”

Joe made a puzzled face.  “Is it a woman?”

“No, nothing like that.   They’re nothing but bother.”  He joked.   “Ok… but I might only stay an hour or so.   Vic can look after Seb for a while.” 

Joe smiled, putting his hand out to shake.  “You’ll have fun, I promise you.”

 

Robert headed back to the village, parking up outside Keeper’s before heading down to the Mill.   He opened the door with his new key.

He noticed Aaron busying himself in the kitchen.

“I’m sorry it took ages.  Joe wants us to do more business together.  But I won’t if that’s a problem.”

Aaron walked over, putting his hands around Robert’s waist.    “It’s business and from what I hear, he’s minted, so why shouldn’t you.”

“But with all the stuff going on with Wishing Well, I just feel I’m letting the family down.  I’m a Dingle again… remember.”

“How could I forget after last night?”  Aaron kissed him.   “Look, you do business with him if you like.   Maybe you could have a quiet word in his ear when you get your feet under the table.     But not before I’ve had a quiet word with you upstairs.”    Aaron whispered in his ear before putting his hand out for Robert to take, taking full advantage of Liv being at Sandra’s for half term week.

Later that afternoon, they laid in bed, after making up for the last seven months of being apart. 

“Aaron, I’ve been invited to a business do at Home Farm tonight.   There’s some big contacts there so I said I’d pop in for an hour or two.”

“Actually, you’d be doing me a favour.   It’s mum’s birthday today and I said I’d pop in for a few drinks with Alex.   Now, that’s going to be a problem now, so I’m going to drop the bombshell about us.”

“Do you want me there?”

“No, it might be better if you don’t.”

“Look why don’t you have tea at the pub with Chas and then come up to Home Farm for a few drinks.”

“You wouldn’t want me there.”

“Yes I would.  I’m not wasting another second hiding us away from people.    I’ve finally come to terms with being bisexual and although I’m not going to shout it from the rooftops, I’m not keeping it a secret either.”

“Ok you’re on.  I might need a drink after I’ve told mum.   I’ll pop up about 9pm.”  

 

Aaron was nervous when he headed through to the back room where his mum was sitting waiting with their teas.

“Sorry I’m late. “  He felt guilty as he saw the three plates.   “Happy birthday.”  He handed over an envelope.

“Thanks. Love.”   She hugs him as she tore it open.   Her face lit up.

“A trip to London… all expenses paid.”  She was excited.    “That must have cost a fortune.”

“Only the best for you.”   He smiled nervously.

“Is Alex running late?”  She asked, wondering where he was.

“No, actually.  He’s not coming.  We broke up last night.”   Aaron explained.

“what… no?  What happened?  He was lovely, good for you.”

“Yeah he was lovely, treated me well but he was also predictable, boring…    I couldn’t see any kind of future with him.”

“Ah, I’m sorry love.   There’ll be someone else out there for you.”

He took a deep breath.   “There already is.   I can’t keep away from him, mum.   I love him so much.”   There were tears in his eyes.

She bit her lip, holding back what she really felt like saying.   She’d known deep down that this day would come.    However much, she wasn’t a fan of Robert’s right now, she knew that they would gravitate back to one another.

“You mean Robert… I knew it would happen.”

“You’re not shocked..or mad.”  He was taken aback by her calmness.

“Not shocked… but not ecstatic either.   How do you know he won’t cheat on you again?  You do know you’ll have to take on Seb too?”   Her response was measured.

“Yeah I know.   But Seb’s part of the man I love and that little man is not to blame for Robert’s mess up.     I trust him, mum.”

She paused for a second before hugging him again.  “Aaron, I love you and I just want you to be happy.”   

“I love you too, mum.  Let’s eat before it gets cold.”  Aaron smiled as he started to tell her the tale of the previous night’s events.

 

Robert arrived at 7.30pm just as the other guests were starting to arrive.   He didn’t recognise anyone except Jimmy and Nicola, so he headed over to talk to them.

“Hi.”   Jimmy said as enthusiastically as ever.   “I think Joe will be giving us some work for Home James.  I think my new role as estate manager has paid off.”

Nicola piped up, bigging her husband up as she always did.  “Yeah. I think you’ve had quite an influence on him, Jimmy.  What else could explain his sudden interest in Home James?”

Robert smiled, not wanting to burst their bubble.  As annoying as Nicola could be, he was impressed by how much she loved Jimmy and pushed him to make himself better.   He thought back to Aaron, wondering how the big announcement was going down at the pub.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of three beautiful women.  Joe greeted them with enthusiasm.  Robert couldn’t help but wonder if they were actual business associates or paid professionals.     Joe caught Robert’s eye and smiled knowingly.

Robert turned around to witness Nicola slapping Jimmy gently on the arm.  “You can put your tongue back in.   Those women may look good but they obviously have no class.”  She snided.

 

It wasn’t long before Joe turned up and started to introduce Robert to some useful business contacts.   Robert was soon chatting away, discussing possible business propositions.

Away from the party, Joe noticed an unwanted guest coming in the door.   He clocked Graham and gestured for him to come over.   “We have a problem.  He’s a Dingle, I believe and the last thing we need is a scene.” 

Graham nodded before heading over, indicating for Aaron to go back outside.

“Is there a problem?”  Aaron asked.

“Yes, it seems you have turned up uninvited.   Mr Tate doesn’t want a scene.   The Dingle feud will be settled in court, not here.”

“Look I may not be happy about what your boss has done but I’m here with Robert Sugden.  He invited me.”

“Why would he do that?”  Graham asked in his usual non-changing monotone voice.

Aaron smiled inwardly, never imagining he would be using the word again.   “He’s my husband and he invited me as his plus one.”

Graham eyed him up.   “That is so far-fetched but strangely I believe you.    Well, Mr Dingle… enjoy the party.”   He moved out the way to let Aaron past.

 

Meanwhile Joe was chatting to Robert.   “Seems you’ve impressed quite a few people.   I hope you’ve found it useful.”

“Yes definitely.”

“Well, it can’t all be business.    I’ve invited a few friends who I am sure would be interested in meeting you.”  He looked over at the girls.   “Anyone take a fancy?”

Robert’s expression changed.   “I think you’ve misread me.  I’m not here to hook up with some escort.  I came for business only.”

He felt a hand tapping his shoulder from behind.   Joe turned around too.  “How did you get in here?  I told Graham to get rid of you.”   He looked at Aaron.   “You Dingles are always hanging around like a bad smell.”

“I’m a Dingle.”  Robert interrupted.

Joe smirked.  “No you’re not.  You’re Jack Sudgen’s son.”

“Yeah I am but I’m married to a Dingle.”

Joe couldn’t hide his surprise.  “Are you?  Which one?” 

“This one.”  Robert slid his arm around Aaron’s waist before taking in the sight of him in a suit. 

“Is this some joke?”

Jimmy piled in.  “What’s happening?”

“Jimmy tell Joe, about me and Aaron.”

Jimmy went red.   “I’d rather not.   Some of the things I could tell him about you two and the portacabin aren’t exactly PG13.”

Robert laughed.   “Look it doesn’t matter.     Joe, I’m disappointed.  I thought you would be a modern man of the world, none of this homophobic crap, but guess I was wrong.   Pity I won’t be doing any business with you.”  He grabbed Aaron’s hand and headed out the back door.

 

The following morning, Robert was making some breakfast for Aaron who’d just popped in the shower.    There was a knock at the door.   He opened it, surprised to see Joe standing there.

“Can I come in?”  He asked sheepishly.

“Yeah ok.” 

Joe wandered in, taking in the Mill.   “This is very nice.    Modern… I like it.”

“What can I do for you?”

“Actually, I’ve come to apologise for my behaviour last night.   I’m not homophobic by the way.  I just didn’t see you as gay.”

“I’m bisexual… not that it matters.”

“Well, anyway to the point.    I came to ask you to rethink your position on doing business together.  We both know we could make a lot of money.”

Robert gestured for him to take a seat.   “Just a few words of advice, Joe.   I came back to this village three years ago, moved into Home Farm, married well, lorded over the village like I owned it.   Basically treated everyone like crap.    But then I fell in love with the last person I’d ever expect to and that changed everything.  Suddenly the money, the business and the big house didn’t seem so important, but I held on for dear life to it, hurting more people in the process.   But then I realised if you don’t have family and friends, all the money in the world counts for nothing.     The Dingles are rough around the edges, I’ll admit but you know what…. they look after their own like no-one’s business and people around here respect them for it.  So yes, I will do business with you but on the condition, you pay for Wishing Well to be repaired and reassess the location of the access road.”

Joe said in silence for a moment, taking in Robert’s grand speech.     He finally responded by nodding.  "Ok, you've got a deal but just because it makes business sense.  I’m not getting sentimental anytime soon.”  He shook on the deal.

As soon as he’d left, Aaron came downstairs.   “Where’s the real Robert?  I heard everything.”

Robert smiled.  “I’m here… back where I belong.”   He kissed Aaron.

“You do know you’re going to go from public enemy number one to flavour of the month when the Dingles find out about this.”   Aaron commented still surprised by Robert’s new found morals.

“I don’t care what everyone else thinks… I only care what you and Liv think…  While we’re on the subject of Liv, when are we telling her?”

Aaron smiled.  “That can wait…. “  pushing him down on the sofa and making up for lost time.


End file.
